


Music Club

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5- Write a short fanfiction featuring two characters who had never previously met (in canon? yeah)</p><p>Leon joins the music club and takes interest in a certain member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Club

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 18 minutes at 1am holla

The first week of school was always busy with figuring out where your class was, getting to know classmates and, of course, Leon’s favorite (sarcasm)…joining clubs. Though his title was Super High School Level Baseball player, he refused to join the baseball team. He really hated baseball. He loathed it. He wanted to be a punk rock musician like Sid Vicious or Joe Strummer or something. He joined the music club. When he showed up, there were only a few students but, the one who caught his eye was a thin girl with crazy hair who he found absolutely stunning. If he needed any more reason to stay in this club, he found it. She proved to be a very talented but, strange artist. He liked her music though, it was creative. Her name was Mioda Ibuki. She thought Leon was a good vocalist.  
“Hey, Kuwata!” Ibuki held onto Leon’s arm, a huge grin on her face.   
“What’s up, Mioda?” Leon felt blush creep up his neck.   
“Do you know how to play bass? I need a bass player reeeaaaally bad!”   
“I, uh.” He hesitated for a moment. “N-No but, I could learn.” He gave her a confident grin.   
“I can teach ya! Come to my dorm every Tuesday!” She rushed off without another word, full of energy as always. Leon chuckled to himself.  
…  
Tuesday evening came and Leon was knocking on Mioda’s door at their agreed time.   
“Kuwatatatatatata!” Mioda pulled him in and pushed him into a chair. “Alright! Let’s start right away!” She pulled a chair up, facing the one she tossed him onto and sat down, immediately getting serious and teaching him some basics.  
“So, this is E?” He strummed lightly.  
“No. That’s D.” She giggled a little and leaned forward. “You’re getting it though!” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Leon stared at her wide eyed.   
“Wh…” She placed another kiss on Leon’s lips.   
“I hope that helped with your motivation, Kuwata!” She flashed him a playful grin, her fingers picking at the strings absentmindedly. “Now…onto the next part.”


End file.
